And Then There Were 10 (SN Ben 10)
Ghostfreak: I've Got you Now! PRTO-Echo: ummm... you have Bigger problems to worry about, so see ya? Ghostfreak: What do you mean AHHHHHH!!! Dean: it's Iron. It binds ghost, such as your self. Ghostfreak: I can go thought th- Dean: Sammy, Now! Ghostfreak: What's This? Dean: Salt. Now you're going Down. *raises gun* See ya. Sam: Wait. Don't you want to know What he's up to? Dean: Not really. Sam: Dean, he can talk. Normal Ghost can't talk. Let's hear him out. Dean: Ya ya right. *turns to Ghostfreak* Spill. Who or What was that blue thing and who are you? Ghostfreak: I think The first one will answer for It's self. The Omnitrix starts Beeping Red. A flash of red light comes from the Salt circle. Ben: I'm Ben. nice to meet you. *steps out of the salt circle*. Sam: I'm Sam. Dean: and i'm Dean. Ben: So what about PRTO-Echo? Sam: Were hunters. We hunt things like ghost and werewolfs and zombies. PRTO-Echo, well, were kind of Hunting him. Ben: Really? That's my evil twin, in his PRTO-Echo form. The Omnitrix turns green. Ben: Were Back in business! So you Guys know were he going? Dean: The Old lumber Mill. Why? Ben: *smiles, then presses a button on the Omnitrix.* nope. nope. nope. found you. Ben slaps his hand on the dial. He's engulfed in green light. XLR8: XLR8! you need a ride? Race you! Dean: There's no way my baby can lose to That thing! Cut to lumber mill Dean*coughs* There's now way i lost. No way! Sam: Dean, let it go. Dean: There's No Way! He Cheated. Sam: Dean. XLR8 *switch back into Ben*. Ben: Got save some energy for latter. Evil Ben: You came. You Won't be beating me. *Presses Prtotrix* Evil Ben's body is engulfed in green energy, witch then explodes. PRTO-Bolt: PRTO-Bolt!!!! Ben: Ya? counter this! Ben slams the Omnitrix dial. He's encased in red rocks, witch then explode. Heatblast: Heatblast! Heatblast: Your going Down! Fire Shield! Sam: Dean, get us guns! Dean: all right Sam! Heatblast: Special Move: Flames unbound! PRTO-Bolt: time For a switch out. lets go to- PRTO-Fire: PRTO-fire! Special Move- Flaming Vine Twister! Heatblast's fire ball bounces harmlessly off. PRTO-Fire: Get ready to OW! OW! Sam: That worked better than i thought it whoud. Sam: You got any one that can take this guy down? Heatblast: *Smiles* you bet! Feedback: Feedback! Electric Strike! PRTO-Fire: Time for an exit. PRTO-Echo: PRTO-Echo! See you losers. PRTO-Echo flees. Feedback: *times out* Ben: You Guys wanna help me take him down? Sam: I don't see why not. Dean: No scratching My car! Sam: Of all the things that just happened, THAT'S what your worried about? Ben: I think i know were he's going next. Sam: Lead the Way. The episode Ends with Sam, Dean, and Ben driving away in the 67 impala. Ben: You got any sumo slammers cards? THE END Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Bad Grammar